Rag Doll
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque ella lo espera todas las noches. Llora y se pregunta el porqué de su sufrimiento. Y es que sencillamente lo ama, tanto como para soportar que él la trate como a una muñeca de trapo... - KamixSpirit UA One-shot


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo (aunque algún día compraré sus derechos xD). **_**Muñeca de Trapo**_** tampoco me pertenece, es del grupo LODVG, simplemente la uso como musa inspiradora :D**

_¡Mi primer One-shot de KamixSpirit! __Me siento muy feliz xD. Aunque… según yo estoy de "vacaciones" (incluso una amiga me regañó por escribir cuando se suponía que no debía de hacerlo, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!) Bien, creo que no escribiré más hasta el sábado o domingo xD. Como sea, ¡espero y les guste! Nos leemos xD_

* * *

**Rag Doll**

**Kami POV**

"_Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,_

_como el mantel de la cena de ayer._

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,_

_y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar…"_

Suspiro mientras veo como la lluvia golpea con fuerza las ventanas de la sala.

Maka ya duerme en su cuarto, totalmente ajena a lo que sucede fuera de su mundo de sueños. Miro el reloj impaciente. Las 12:45 de la noche y tú no has llegado. Bostezo mientras miro la cena que te había preparado hoy, con motivo de nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas.

No llegaste a tiempo.

Algo se oprime en mi pecho, y no logro comprender por qué.

_Él va a llegar, simplemente su junta con Shinigami-sama se alargó._

_Mentiras_ Me recrimina mi conciencia.

Sé que no estás en una junta, sé que te olvidaste por completo de lo que hoy pasaba… y sé que estás con alguien más.

Sin embargo… ¿por qué sigo mintiendo acerca de eso?

"_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,_

_como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré"._

_Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,_

_me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración…"_

Tú siempre me decías que no podías evitarlo. Que la carne era débil, pero que a pesar de todo me amabas.

Y yo te creía, y te sigo creyendo.

_Estúpida._

Veo lo poco que queda de té en mi taza. Lo había preparado para calmar los nervios que inundaban mi cuerpo y para cubrir el dolor que azotaba mi alma.

¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué sigo esperándote todas las noches hasta que tú llegues? Mi corazón ya me duele de tanto fingir que todo está bien. Mi alma me duele al ver cómo mi querida hija espera con ansias la llegada de su padre todas las noches, deseando darle las buenas noches.

Una lágrima solitaria recorre mi mejilla.

¿Por qué sigo a tu lado, a pesar de que ya sé todo el daño que me haces?

"_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar._

_Eres todo lo que más quiero_

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios._

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_Que no han hablado nunca claro._

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo…"_

El reloj marca la una de la madrugada, y como siempre, tú aún sigues sin llegar.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar los buenos tiempos en los que tú y yo estábamos juntos, en los que tú me amabas únicamente a mí. En los que podía ser _yo_, sin temor a que te burlarás o me recriminarás. Sentí una punzada cerca del corazón al darme cuenta que eso sólo eran _recuerdos_. Cosas que ya pasaron, y que tal vez nunca volverán a pasar.

Sollocé en silencio, entregándome por completo al dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento que me provocabas.

Sin darme cuenta, yo me había convertido en tu muñeca de trapo, la cual podías desechar si ya no te servía para nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué sigo a tú lado si sé que sólo soy un juguete para ti?

"_Cada silencio es un nube que va_

_detrás de mi sin parar de llorar._

_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,_

_que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti…"_

Nuevamente recordé la primera vez que te dije _te amo_, la primera vez que nuestros labios se juntaron en un suave beso, la primera vez en la que nuestros cuerpos y almas se sincronizaron de manera única y armoniosa.

Lloré con más fuerza, aunque ahogaba mi llanto contra una almohada, rezando por no despertar a mi pequeña hija.

¿Qué había significado eso para ti? Para mí, lo fue todo. Te entregué mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi vida… te amo, ¿pero acaso tú me escuchas?

¿Por qué, si sé que para ti esto no es nada más que un juego, algo pasajero, sigo a tu lado, esperando tu llegada?

"_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,_

_tampoco a sus cuentos amargos_

_pero el silencio es algo frio_

_y mis inviernos son muy largos._

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos_

_entre los versos de algún tango._

_Porque este corazón sincero_

_Murió siendo muñeca de trapo."_

- ¿Mamá? – susurra una voz a lo lejos.

Jadeo, sorprendida, para luego voltear a ver a la personita que me ah llamado.

Maka se talla sus ojitos cansada, mientras que aprieta con fuerza el conejito de peluche contra su pecho. Ella me mira confundida, para luego observar a su alrededor. Nota tu ausencia en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Y papá? ¿Aún no llega? – pregunta preocupada.

Comienzo a negar lentamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada. Me acerco a ella, para luego abrazarla y volver a llorar. Ella no entiende el porqué de mi llanto, y no quiero que lo haga. Se limita a acariciarme la espalda, tratando de calmarme.

- Descuida, mamá, papá está trabajando, por eso llegará tarde – me tranquiliza, como si yo fuese la niña en vez de ella.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, para después darle un ligero beso en la frente y enviarla de regreso a la cama, puesto que mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al kínder.

Suspiro, tratando de eliminar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Seco mis lágrimas y miró por última vez el reloj.

¿Por qué estoy a tu lado todavía? Bien, la respuesta a esa pregunta es sencilla.

Porque te amo, y porque aún no encuentro el valor para dejarte ir y dejar de lastimarme a mí misma.

Seré tu muñeca rota y de trapo, hasta que al fin mi corazón me deje salir de esta cárcel a la que llamamos amor…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
